


hope i never lose you (hope it never ends)

by raamblings



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First time I’ve written in like 7 years, Fluff, Stress, i have no where else to post this, wedding stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raamblings/pseuds/raamblings
Summary: Akko is determined to have the perfect wedding.Diana just wants to make sure she knows she loves her.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	hope i never lose you (hope it never ends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayr0ss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/gifts), [SilverSupa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSupa/gifts).



> This was more or less to get Kay and Supa to finish their chapters as an incentive otherwise ignore thissss. First time I have written in over like 7 years and that was for a tiny while so don’t expect much. Also I wrote and uploaded this on my phone so let’s see how that goes.

Diana has only one wish at this very moment. To have the bloody wedding planned for her. She doesn’t really care about the flower colours or having to decorate the hall. She only cares about marrying the love of her life. Sadly, it seems that this sentiment wasn’t shared with her friends or family or even her fiancé. Diana liked planning but the problem was that it was taking far too long for her liking. It was unnecessarily stressful as it was also a political event for the Noble families in England. She just wants to call the girl that she holds in her arms her wife. To cement her love for Akko for life. So everyone knows that Akko Kagari is hers. But Akko was so stressed about it that Diana couldn’t help worry about her. Their wedding was meant to be a happy occasion but all it seems to do is bring stress unto Akko. Diana could only merely watch as Akko was on the phone arguing passionately

“For god sake” Akko yelled frustratingly, throwing her phone down on the couch.

“Whats wrong?”

“The caterer just cancelled and now we have no one to serve any damn food at our wedding.” Akko’s voice raised with each word she said.

Diana went behind Akko and folded her arms around her waist, leaning her head on Akko’s shoulder - hoping to bring her some comfort. Akko closed her eyes and sighed deeply and Diana was able to feel her shoulders loosen up. 

“It’s ok dear, we can always find another caterer”

“But Diana this has to be perfect, god nothing can go wrong”

Diana could feel just her getting worked up. Diana had enough. She knows weddings cause a lot of stress but the way Akko had kept going on about how it had to be perfect. No mishaps or anything. She realised that it’s just more than wedding stress. She turned Akko around so she look directly into her ruby eyes. 

“Akko... what’s wrong?”

“I told you Diana the cate-“

“No not that. What’s really going on. Why are you so worked up and insisting that it has to be perfect. And you don’t seem to be enjoying it at all. Not even when we went for cake tasting. So tell me, please, what’s really going on”

“...”

Diana just sighed and held Akko’s face in her hands.

“Please, I know this is deeper than just the caterer, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me”

Akko looked away with tears brimming in her eyes and quietly spoke

“...I’m afraid of embarrassing you.”

“Wh-”

“And I know what you’re going to say that I could never do that but you’re a Cavendish. And our marriage is so much more than us loving each other. And I don’t want to embarrass you or the Cavendish name, especially when I’m not an aristocrat. That’s why everything has to be perfect. So they know I’m worthy of marrying you”

“Oh darling...”

Akko furiously wiped away her tears away but Diana moved them away so she could softly do it herself with her thumb. Diana felt her heart ache. She had no clue Akko felt so insecure and she cursed herself for not seeing it sooner.

“Akko, no matter what you won’t ever embarrass me and if you think you did, it doesn’t matter. I love you. I’m marrying you. You’re marrying me. Forget about everyone else who thinks you’re not unworthy. They don’t matter. Only you do. Please don’t sell the girl I love so short.” Diana moves her head closer and places her forehead against Akko’s and closes her eyes. “No one else could ever make me think you’re unworthy. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I should be saying that to you.”

“But Di-“

“No buts. My marriage may be political, I can’t help that but my love for you is so much more. Our marriage is so much more. Please don’t worry about everyone else. Keep your eyes on me”

Akko pulled back and stared at Diana. She had a soft smile on her face and eyes full of love. Akko couldn’t help but fall in love with her all over again

Akko wiped away the last few of her tears before she beamed at Diana with smile.

“You’re right” Akko said with a little giggle “As always”

Diana didn’t even bother responding and she swooped in to just give Akko a kiss. Soft and loving. She wanted to remind Akko how she feels about her. Akko kissed back with just as much love, while threading her hands into Diana’s wavy hair. The kiss was intimate, a testament that no matter what; they have each other.

Always.


End file.
